Bésame mucho
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -HadesxRada- Hades y Radamanthys se ven envueltos en un apasionado encuentro, donde el dios le demuestra al juez quien es su dueño. -Hot lemon-


Este fic no tiene trama _o_... es todo lo que puedo decir o///o

**- Bésame mucho -**

Dos figuras diferentes se acoplaban una a la otra: un de piel blanca cual nieve y la otra menos clara, pero no menos hermosa. Uno tenía a su mando más de cien espectros; el otro le servía y le amaba, con la intensidad del fuego del infierno.

_Bésame, bésame mucho,  
Como si fuera esta noche la última vez._

Una de las superficies lisas y duras de concreto, recibió la espalda del rubio, que desesperado se apoyaba, para no caer al piso a causa del placer. Sus piernas temblorosas se separaron una de la otra para dejarle espacio a quien era 'su señor', en tanto este le acorralaba y continuaba intensificando el beso: Sus labios se abrían, succionando la cavidad del ojiámbar, robándole el aliento, incitándolo. Su lengua jugueteaba, y traviesa salía de su morada para entrar en la cavidad del juez y enredarse con la de él.

Radamanthys no se consideraba una persona fácil de doblegar. Su carácter fuerte, su orgullo eran los elementos que formaban su coraza contra los flechazos de la Diosa Afrodita y de Cupido; sin embargo, su personalidad siempre se volvía antónima a la que solía ser cuando Hades estaba cerca. El rubio no sabía decirle 'no' a su señor, pues el únicamente respiraba por complacer cada una de las petitorias impuestas por él.

_Bésame, bésame mucho,  
Que tengo miedo perderte, perderte después._

Su vehemencia al actuar no sólo consiguió doblegar su voluntad, quitarle el aliento, y dejarse hacer y tocar a antojo del pelinegro:

La papila gustativa del Dios emprendió una expedición a la cavidad del sirviente, al mismo ritmo con el que las manos se perdían desde la cintura hasta su pecho, recorriendo una y otra vez el mismo comino. El juez aprovechó que su señor bajaba los labios por su comisura bocal, succionando cada palmo hasta su barbilla, y luego huyendo un poco más al sur, para tragar con esfuerzo una bocanada de aire. Las manos del pelinegro bajaron también, palpando la piel en su espalda hasta lograr tomar con las manos las voluptuosidades del inglés. Un gemido placentero fue uno de sus tantos premios. Radamanthys se aferró al cuello del Dios, hundiendo los dedos en la mata azabache que adornada la cabeza de aquel que trataba de poseerlo.

Hades deslizó una mano con suavidad hasta la pierna del rubio, tomando uno de sus muslos, atrayéndolo, hasta enredarlo en su propia cadera, al tiempo que sus dientes se aferraban a la piel del otro. Extasiado ante aquellas emociones que transmitía el pelinegro, la respiración entrecortada del rubio se transformó en pequeños gemidos con el roce entre miembros, que electrifica sus células vivas. Complacido, la deidad emprendió calmados movimientos de arriba abajo, provocan que las masculinidades de ambos se encontraran una y otra vez, y que su sirviente comenzara a tener problemas para respirar moderadamente. Entonces, sorpresivamente, Wyvern saltó con las piernas abiertas atrapando la cintura del Dios, aumentando el placer que hacía vibrar ambos cuerpos. El pelinegro de nuevo sonrió, abriendo las piernas para ayudarse a sostener el peso del otro, y tocando con sus manos inquietas los glúteos; deslizando sus dedos un poco más al centro, tocando con la yema de ellos la entrada del rubio. Al sentir el contacto, Radamanthys percibió ese enloquecedor cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, corriendo como pequeñas hormigas por su miembro.

Tomando fuerza, Hades colocó de una vez más sus labios en los del ojiambar, robándole nuevamente cada suspiro entrecortado, mientras lo despega de la pared y se encamina hacia la cama.

La parte trasera del juez quedó reposada en la cama, con su deidad arriba de él, cambiando el rumbo de sus labios con ansia, por el cuello y torso del rubio, deleitándose con el sabor de la dermis inglesa y los cosquilleos incesantes en su parte baja, excitándolo. Las piernas del sirviente se mantenían aferradas a la cintura de Hades, mientras que sus manos trataban de perderse entre la mata de cabellos negros, que se precipitaban por arriba de los hombros de su dueño, bañándolos a él y a su amante; empujando su cabeza a que prosiguiera el camino hacia su órgano masculino que necesitaba más atenciones; al tiempo que de su boca se desprendían exhalaciones entrecortadas. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no pensaba complacerlo en esa forma...

Enredó sus brazos en la cintura del otro, ayudándole a aferrarse a su cuerpo para que, en el momento que él se sentó en la cama, Radamanthys quedara de frente con las piernas abiertas. Sus labios nuevamente se unieron a los del sirviente, tomando primero el superior, luego succionado el inferior, que mordía y cataba con ayuda de su lengua.

-"Dáte la vuelta..."- Le ordenó. Su voz era aguda, como si siempre, pero no con la misma tenacidad de un líder, sino disfrazada por el deseo.

El rubio se separó un poco de su deidad, dándose el espacio suficiente para acatar la tarea impuesta y lograr sentarse de espalda a él; mas, el pelinegro colocó una mano en su cintura y lo frenó un momento, para acomodar su propio miembro e introducirlo en la entrada del sirviente.

Radamanthys sabía que lo que acontecería a continuación le dolería, pero no podía ir en contra de los deseos de su deidad; así que únicamente apretó los labios y se preparó para el momento temido, y a la vez deseado. Apoyando su peso en las rodillas de Hades, el rubio permitió la entrada de aquél cuerpo viril. Una muestra de dolor se desprendió de sus labios; más, lejos de detenerse, continuó bajando, hasta que sus glúteos quedaron pegados a los testículos del Dios. El pelinegro tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de ordenarles a sus dientes frontales acallar cualquier gesto de placer, aferrándose a su labio inferior. El rubio aumentó sus movimientos conforme su entrada se acostumbrada a aquél intruso. Sus labios expresaban el producto de aquella pasión que aumentaba, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de virar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, y observar a su señor con la cabeza echa hacia atrás, deleitándose con el placer que él le otorgaba. Los jadeos del juez se transformaron de calmos y acompasados, a violentos y sonoros, cuando su Dios tuvo el detalle de acariciar su hombría; apretándola entre su mano, deslizando la palma por su contorno, jugando con la piel que lo cubría y con la punta humedecida. Radamanthys, que controlaba el movimiento, logró arrancarle una exhalación escandalosa a su deidad, cuando decidió moverse en círculos. Los movimientos del juez poco a poco fueron disminuyendo, ya que la posición resultaba algo cansada.

Hades hizo a un lado su cabellera rubia para poder succionar de nuevo esa piel inglesa, ahora bañada por gráciles perlas. Su mano continuaba moviéndose alrededor del órgano sexual de su ahora amante, excitándolo; produciendo suavices movimientos aún entre su virilidad y la entrada del otro. Radamanthys se permitió hacer ambos brazos hacia atrás, enredándolos en la cabeza de su señor, para continuar él con el control del rito apasionado. El pelinegro así se permitió besar su cuello, dejando el mismo rastro de partículas tibias con su lengua de la barbilla hasta el oído.

_Quiero mirarme en tus ojos,  
Tenerte muy cerca, verte junto a mí._

-"Tiéndete..."- Volvió a ordenarle, con la voz ahogada por el placer y el deseo. El ojiambar colocó las manos en sus propias rodillas para impulsarse hacia delante y acatar las órdenes de su deidad. Podía sentir aún esa sensación en su entrada, era como conservar un pedazo de carne en su interior.

Su espalda nuevamente quedó recargada en el colchón de la cama. Hades se incorporó, clavando sus preciosas pupilas en su cuerpo ya marcado como su suyo: delineado por esas perladas marcas de esfuerzo, y el sonrosado color en sus mejillas.

_Piensa que tal vez mañana  
Yo ya estaré lejos,  
Muy lejos de aquí._

El pelinegro clavó una rodilla en la cama mientras la otra permanecía recta, colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la cara del inglés, y bajó su rostro: un beso suave se plasmó en los labios del juez, que tomó las mejillas de su señor entre sus manos. La deidad se apartó de nuevo, ahora tomando por los tobillos el cuerpo de su amante para arrastrarlo hacia él, recargando ambas piernas en sus brazos y que con ello lograra mantener sus nalgas levantadas. El juez le miró directo a los ojos, el Dios hizo lo mismo tomando su propia hombría caliente entre sus manos para meterla en el ano del que era su más fiel sirviente y entregado amante...

Al principió el resultado fue un gemido ahogado, aumentando de volumen conforme Hades iba entrando en él, sintiendo como el dolor y el placer se apoderaban de su razón. Escuchaba a su Dios gemir, jadear más a prisa cuando el movimiento aumentaba ya fuera por las embestidas del pelinegro o porque Radamanthys se movía buscando mayor goce. Sus propias manos tomaron su hombría, masturbándola; gimiendo un poco más cuando el ritmo aumentaba, o la penetración era más intensa.

Hades sentía que sus piernas se volvían gelatina, y que esa opresión en su miembro pronto se liberaría; cosa que se realizó en el interior del rubio. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ese amargo líquido bañó la entrada de su amante, y la sensación de alivio se apoderó de él.

El juez, por su parte, aún no llegaba a la satisfacción total, por lo que el Dios abandonó su cuerpo, sin apartarse lo suficiente; únicamente con la intención de retirarle las manos de su masculinidad, cambiándola por sus labios.

Cerrando los ojos, el amo y señor del infierno deslizó sus labios despacio sobre la punta, humedeciendo el resto de la erección cuando la introdujo en su boca todo lo que esta le permitía.

El rubio jadeó ante aquellas caricias, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire necesitadamente mientras los labios de su amante se movían lentos pero precisos sobre su excitación. Hades atrapó la palpitante erección con ambas manos, degustándola a su gusto; sacándosela completamente de la boca para rodear la punta con su lengua, dándole pequeños lengüetazos y mordisquitos que conseguían que las caderas del juez se elevasen en busca de mas. Sus dientes lo cautivaron con suavidad, deslizándose poco a poco, torturándole. Radamanthys apretó los labios, pero no acallaba los roncos gemidos que su traquea desprendía. Fue así como terminó desbordándose en los labios de su Dios.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas a causa de la vergüenza, observó como el pelinegro se limpiaba los labios y, apoyando las manos y rodillas en el colchón, goteaba hasta quedar de frente con él.

_Bésame, bésame mucho,  
Como si fuera esta noche la última vez._

-"Eres delicioso..."- Le susurró con una sonrisa lasciva, aumentando el tono carmín en las prominencias de su servidor. Acto seguido sus labios se unieron con un nuevo contacto, nuevamente demandante.

_Bésame, bésame mucho,  
Que tengo miedo perderte, perderte después._

Sin embargo, lejos de retomar otra capítulo en su apasionado libro, Hades se incorporó, tomó la bata que traía puesta antes de todo el rito y se la volvió a colocar sobre el cuerpo mientras le advertía:

-"Y espero que con eso te quedara claro que aún me perteneces."

Radamanthys sonrió.

Para una deidad como él los sentimientos humanos eran peor que una debilidad; por lo menos, aunque no lo amara, le agradaba pensarse como una posesión más de aquél, su señor.

FIN

jeje... les dije que no tenia trama... solamente fue algo para quienes son amantes del lemon :P


End file.
